The Keitaro Story
by zzzzzzzz
Summary: People who know my work will like this. Angst to start off with. Then eventually romance. Keitaro/Naru


The Keitaro Story  
By zzzzzz

I don't own Love Hina, nor any of it's characters. You know the rest of the drill.

It was a normal day at the Hinata Sou. The only exception was that a normal day is not what is considered normal anymore. The chores of a day had changed over the months. It used to be nice. Keitaro would wake up, do his chores, fix up the house, and then get smacked around a little. The rest of the day would consist of studying for Todai. But now things had changed. He no longer needed to study for Todai. He had finally made it. That was the good news, the only good news. Now he was getting no sleep. Luckily college had just let out last week. He would have the summer to rest, even though he did not. The girls did not let up. If anything they increased the amount of work. (I don't know when Keitaro's birthday is, Gomen nasi. But I am making it in the middle of June.) This day was no different. He started the day normally, thinking that today would be different because it was his birthday. But they seemed not to remember.

'They probably are planning a surprise party for me. Yeah, they wouldn't forget. What the hell was I thinking.' Thought Keitaro.

"Hi Naru. How are you today?" Asked Keitaro.

"Fine, but there is a problem." Said Naru.

"What is that?" asked Keitaro.

"THERE IS STILL A HOLE IN MY ROOM." Yelled Naru. "It is all your fault too. If you weren't such a pervert then I wouldn't have a hole right now. Now get up there and fix it." After saying that Naru uppercut Keitaro from the hallway.

Keitaro ended up in a Matako's room. "You vial pig. How dare you intrude into my room." With that Keitaro was propelled by Matako's Wind Cutting Rock technique.

Keitaro was knocked into the bathhouse. Naru was just then making it into there. "What the hell are you doing? You better have fixed the hole. Now GET OUT." He was then given the strongest Naru punch she ever gave him. It took him nearly all day to get back after he noticed he had no bus fair money. Apparently Kitsune decided to go and but some alcohol again.

'Maybe they are buying the drinks for my birthday party today. Yeah that must be it.' Thought Keitaro.

"Tadaiyama." Said Keitaro. A drunk Kitsune greeted him.

"Hi Keitaro. What took you so long today?"

"Well I had no money, so I had to walk home." Said Keitaro.

"Yeah, Thanks. I needed a good drink. To bad the horses weren't on my side today." Said Kitsune.

Keitaro then went to the Dinning room for dinner. Expecting to see a big party awaiting him. All he saw was a regular dinner. Still it was a good dinner. But it always was. After he finished his food he excused him self. He was getting his hopes up thinking they would come and get him for the supposed surprise party.

It was ten o'clock still no sigh of them. 'I guess this will be a late party.' Thought Keitaro.

At eleven thirty he started to lose hope. 'Maybe they will get me soon.' Hoped Keitaro.

Finally the clock struck Midnight. 'Well any minuite they will come through that door. Then I will have to act surprised when they do. Maybe I could pretend I am asleep.' Keitaro then shut his eyes. He heard a noise. He heard Naru up in her room softly breathing evenly. He couldn't hear any movement through out the entire house. 'I guess they really did forget.'

With that Keitaro fell asleep.

The next day he awoke and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Hi Shinobu." Said Keitaro.

"Hi sempi." Said Shinobu.

Keitaro then sat him self down for breakfast.

"Now that everyone is hear I have an announcement to make. There is a birthday we almost forgot." Said Naru.

Keitaro peaked up at that sentence.

Naru continued. "Shinobu's birthday is coming up in about a week and a half."

Shinobu blushed at that. "Really sempi, it is ok."

'Well if I can't have a nice birthday I will make god damn sure Shinobu has one.' Thought Keitaro. "So Shinobu what would you like for your birthday?" Asked Keitaro.

Shinobu blushed. "Well I don't know." Said Shinobu.

"You can have anything you want. This is a special event you are turning 16." Said Keitaro.

Shinobu blushed even redder. 'I wonder. He said anything. But no I couldn't. I would be so embarrassed.' "I don't really know right now, sempi." Said Shinobu.

"Ok you can just tell me later then when you decide." Said Keitaro.

With that Keitaro went back to his manager duties. After finishing everything and was about to go to Naru's room to fix the hole that was recently made.

"Keitaro you pervert. Get the hell out of here." Saying that the half naked Naru hit Keitaro before he could explain his actions or beg for forgiveness. Naru made a miscalculation. She accidental aimed to high on her punch. She made a mistake and had no time to fix it. Keitaro was hit in his lower windpipe. Chocking him somewhat, as well as shattering his front collarbone. He went through the door bounced off of a wall and smashed through Matako's room.

"YOU FILTHY WEAK MALE. Take this. Wind cutting rock." The attack would have hit had he been conscience enough to stand. Keitaro collapsed before the attack hit. Just nearly hitting him.

"KEITARO!" Screamed Naru. "Oh God, Oh God. Please speak to me." Naru started to panic. "Matako call 711. I mean 411. I mean call some one. We need an ambulance."

"Right." Matako ran down stairs to call 911.

"Please breath Keitaro." Pleaded Naru. Great what do I do now? Umm. CPR. First I tilt his head back. Then check his air passage for an obstruction. Make sure he doesn't swallow his tong. Then check for a pulse. Ok he is still alive. Now I. Naru blushed at the next step. "There is no way." She then looked down at Keitaro to see he was losing the healthy pink in his face and was getting colder. You better be grateful. I just know this will come back to bite me in the ass. But I have no time. With that Naru sealed her lips with his and started breathing for him. Now I pump his lungs. "One, two, three."

Keitaro then started to cough. Naru sighed in relief that was short lived once she saw what he was coughing out. "Oh God. Blood." She rolled Keitaro onto his side to he doesn't start to choke again. 'Why does it have to be BLOOD. I could hand anything but blood. What have I done to him.'

The ambulance came and collected Keitaro. They took him to the Hinata hospital.

Naru was the first one there at the hospital. Followed shortly by Harunken.

"Hello Umm." Said the doctor. "He has no ID on him. Do you know his name?"

"Keitaro Urashime." Stated Harunken.

"And his age?" Asked the doctor.

Naru spoke up then. "22."

Harunken spoke up again. "23."

"Huh...?" Asked Naru.

"Which is it?" Asked the doctor.

Harunken said again, "23."

"Ok thank you for the information." Said the doctor as he left to go pull up a file on Keitaro.

Now that the doctor had left Naru thought it was the best to ask about why they had discrepancy. "What do you mean he is 23? Just last week he said he was 22."

Harunken then let out a little chuckle. "Funny. I mean I wouldn't want to be here THE DAY AFTER MY BIRTHDAY."

Naru then stared off onto the distance. She thought back to yesterday. And what had happened. 'Yesterday was his birthday. Why didn't he tell anyone? Why didn't we know? We knew about Shinobu's. In the two years we have been here I don't think we have ever celebrated his birthday. We have always been so busy around now I guess we all just never looked into it. No, that is no excuse. He has found time to find out my birthday the least I could have done was find out his. And now this.'

Naru began to cry. Cry for what she had done and what she was responsible for. She went over to Harunken and cried on her shoulder.

They had hooked Keitaro up to a respirator. He was not as immortal as people had thought. Slowly more and more people started to show up to see Keitaro. The doctor was just coming back and saw a crowd of people surrounding his room.

"Ok, please people, to one side please. Now are there any relatives to this Keitaro person?" Asked the Doctor.

Harunken stepped forward. "I am his aunt."

"Ok ma'am. Do you wish to talk in private or shall we stay here?" Asked the Doctor.

"Here is fine." Said Harunken, knowing that the residents would find out one way or another and didn't want to deal with it right now.

"Very well ma'am. Looking back on Keitaro's medical files I have found he is a frequent visitor here. Were you aware of this?" Asked the Doctor.

"No. I never new he was here before. Why do you ask?" asked Harunken.

"Well he is a frequent visitor here. I can't say with what due to confidentiality. But I can say he has opened up some old wounds. Tell me has he received any major trauma to his chest or back recently?" Asked the Doctor.

Naru decided against better judgment not to say anything.

"Does any know if he has?" Asked the doctor again.

"Yes." Matako stepped forward. "I had attacked him with a sword just yesterday. But my reasons were just. He was being a pervert. I did not know that my actions would bring about this. I take full responsibility for this."

"NO!" Screamed Naru. "No it was my fault. All of it is. I am so sorry. I. I. I just don't know." Naru broke down into sobs again.

"Well no matter who's fault there has been trauma to both his back and chest. It is quite amazing. With the degree of trauma a normal person would most likely be dead. When he regains consciousness then I will be able to get the full extent of his damages."

It took nearly 3 days for Keitaro to regain consciousness again.

TBC.


End file.
